Hot For Teacher
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Can the library assistant catch the eye of the new kindergarten teacher? How will he react when he finds out she's only eighteen? Will he keep his distance, or stop letting the twenty year age difference hold him back? Banner By: Christag Banners


**This was our contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest **

**The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**HUGE thanks to: AWayWithWords, Jess2002, and LaPumuckl**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I stand in the line waiting to get into this bar, I shiver a little. I've been told _The Shamrock_ is the best bar around and with the crowd, I'm guessing that is true.

I'm thirty-eight years old and just moved back home from Portland, Maine. Here I am back in the quaint little town I grew up in, Calais, Maine. When I was eighteen and fresh out of high school, I moved almost four hours away to Portland. I attended college, did my student teaching and ended up working in the Portland School District for the first sixteen years of my career.

I loved the big city life when I was younger, especially in college. I even loved being a teacher in the larger school districts at first. As I grew older, the limelight of the big city became predictable and boring. Teaching also began to lose its lackluster for me, because the classes are so large. As a teacher, I barely had a chance to make a difference in a child's life.

In the last eight years, I've started to feel like something was missing in my personal life as well. Many of my friends have gotten married and started a family, yet none of my relationships have worked out. It's never been a personal issue on either part. I've just never felt that spark with anyone. I guess to settle down I need to find that perfect gal. I need to find the one who makes me want to give my all to make it work.

My cousin and friend Jasper told me about the job opening in my hometown for an elementary teacher, for which I applied. During the interview, I was asked questions not only about being thirty-eight and single, but also wanting to work in the elementary side of the school. I ended up letting the school in Portland know I would be a sub, but my goal was to move as soon as I had employment elsewhere.

In truth, the group of kindergarteners I will be teaching will be the youngest class I've ever taught. I specialize and am accredited in both early and elementary education and love teaching. I got the call just before winter break was over that I got the job. The teacher they had hired instead of me, didn't work out, and was being let go. I didn't like being a second thought, but it was explained they felt I was over qualified for the job. In the end, it took me less than a week to pack my belongings and move back home.

"Edward," Alice, Jasper's better half calls, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I move to her and follow her inside to a table.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I take the beer I'm offered.

We are all out tonight not only celebrating my move and new job, but also the New Year.

"So, what are your New Year's resolutions?" Emmett, my brother, asks.

"To shop less," Alice says and Jasper nods as we all chuckle.

"To get into my pre-pregnancy jeans," Rose says. She's just given birth three months ago to her third child. She's always been thin, but Emmett says she's still trying to shed those last few pounds.

"Hey, I like you with some meat on them bones," Emmett says kissing her. "Besides, you're fine and super sexy, isn't she guys?"

"Hell yeah," we all agree.

"I want to mingle with people more," Jasper says. He's always been the quiet and shy one of the group.

"I want to work in a job I enjoy like you all do," Emmett says before drinking down the last of his beer. "That leaves you, Edward, what's your resolution?"

"I'm not sure," I tell them as I try to think. Where I know something's missing in my life, I'm not sure what it is.

"Oh, I love this song, come on, dance with me?" Rose asks Emmett before kissing his cheek and dragging him off to the dance floor.

"Me, too, come on, Jazz," Alice says.

I watch them all head off to the dance floor. My eyes seem to fall on a woman who's dancing all alone. My eyes rake over her slender body. She has a tight, black corset top on and skin-tight, leather pants. My eyes look down her legs and I smile, tilting my head when I see she's barefoot. I pick up my beer and stand up just as someone knocks into me spilling my beer on him.

"Hey, you fucking twat," the man says wiping the beer off.

"My sis ... got me ... my Christmas …" The man stutters out as he staggers around pointing to the side of me. It's very clear to me that this man is drunk as a skunk.

"My apologies," I say holding my now empty hand up.

"What?" the man shouts like I just called him a name. "What was that four eyes?" he says as he staggers back almost falling yet again.

"James," a sweet voice says, and I turn seeing the woman I was watching standing there.

"He called me an – Apogee," James says as he sways from side to side.

"You promised only four drinks, James," the woman says slapping his arm.

"Oh, Bells, it's the New Year!"

"Just go and dance or do something," she says waving her hand.

James shrugs and moves off.

"I'm sorry," the woman says looking at me.

Now that James has gone, I take a few moments to again look her over. She has dark shadow on her eyes and full pink lips. Her curly, long, chocolate brown, wild hair gives off a bad girl look that has my cock standing at attention.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," I say dipping my head down to talk in her ear. This woman has got to be a foot shorter than me at my six-foot-three.

"You're so short," slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"And you're holy-hell-hot," she smirks back at me.

I give her a raised brow look and she tilts her head at me.

"Sorry, I thought we were pointing out the obvious," she shrugs.

"Edward," I say sticking out my hand.

"Bella," she says placing her small hand in mine.

"Can I buy you a drink?" we seem to say together.

"How about I buy, and you sit with me? You can save me from being here all alone?" Bella says before biting her bottom lip.

With her teeth on her lip, I can't seem to take my eyes off them.

"I can sit with you, and buy you a drink," I say right in her ear.

I feel her hand under my chin and she moves up a little until my eyes meet hers. "Sounds good, but I'm the designated driver for my twat of a brother James, so I'll take a can of Sprite."

I nod placing my hand on the base of her back. I lead her to the bar, and get the bartender's attention. I order myself a beer, and her can of Sprite. Then I move with her over to a dark corner of the bar. I watch as she tucks her feet under her legs.

"Do you need to get your shoes?"

"You mean my black boots? They're over there, on the table by the dance floor," she says.

I hold out my hand and she takes it. We quickly make our way to the dance floor and find her boots easily. I pick them up and hand them to her, before we walk back to our table. I roll my eyes as she drops them under the table and sits back down.

"You're not putting them on?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nope, I like feeling the beat of the music under my feet; I can't feel it as well with those big boots on."

I move closer so I can see and hear her better. "Tell me about you."

"I can still get my legs over my head." She wiggles her eyebrows at me as she takes a sip of her soda.

"Are you married, seeing anyone?" she asks me and I grin at her being so open.

"No, I'm single," I say.

"That's good for me," she replies.

"Is that also good for me?"

Bella just gives me a lopsided grin, so I ask a different question. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waitress at Hooters."

My eyes widen and she chuckles at me.

"Just kidding – I'm a library assistant."

I raise my brow at her, because she's totally unlike any library assistant I've ever seen.

"I am; I swear it," she says crossing her heart, and my eyes go right to her cleavage and breasts that are quite nicely on display.

"You like?" she drawls out in a seductive growl.

"Yes," I say right away. I close my eyes feeling like a pervert, but when I open them, I see she's smiling at me.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"It's okay, Edward, I did wear this, and cross my chest, bringing the girls to your attention."

I shake my head as I smile at her. Never in my life have I talked to a woman that's been so open and confident like this.

"So, Edward, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher."

I watch as her eyes scan me, and she pouts.

"What?" I ask a little amused by the sad look on her face.

"I never had a hot teacher like you. Then again, that's actually a good thing. I doubt I'd have gotten any work done with you standing at the head of the class."

"I'm sure if you were in my class, I would've had to give up my job, because I really don't think I could've made it through a week."

"Oh, why's that? What is it that you'd like to do to me?" She looks at me with her chin tucked and biting her lip seductively.

"Very bad things," I growl out in her ear.

Bella chuckles and gives me another seductive wink. "Maybe I would've been a bad girl, so I could get you to spank me ..."

I swallow and my cock is now about to burst through my zipper to get out.

Bella puts on her boots and runs her hand up her leg as my eyes follow. The contour of her skin encased in the tight leather shows each curve. "Come and dance with me?" Bella asks standing up.

I jump up taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the dance floor. She turns her back to me, and moves back so she's flat against my front. I wrap my arms around her as we start to move together. I start to kiss her neck softly as she grinds her hot ass against my cock. I'm extremely glad about the extra height her boots gives her right now.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the count down!" The DJ yells and I spin Bella around to face me. As he counts down from ten, I stare into her eyes. When he yells one, my lips are on hers. Her hands come up my chest and her fingers thread into my hair. I cup her ass, pulling her closer. She wraps her legs around my waist and our kiss deepens. We slowly pull apart as the cheers from people celebrating get louder. She smiles sliding down from me, making sure she puts extra pressure against my cock as she does.

"Now, that's a way to start the New Year."

"I agree," I say.

"Come—" I get cut off from asking her to come home with me, by a woman with red hair pulling at Bella's arm.

"James is fighting with Laurent again; I think he needs to go home."

Bella sighs but nods and turns back to me. "Well, Edward, I hope to see you again," she says as she moves away from me.

"Can I get your number?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"If it's meant to be, you'll find me."

I watch as she disappears among the crowd of people.

"What?" I say out loud trying to see if I can find her.

"Oh, hey, Edward, we thought we lost you to the chick."

I turn and look at Emmett, who's standing there smiling with the rest of them.

"She was real then?"

They all nod while grinning wildly at me.

"I think I'm really going to love coming home, and I think I may be checking out the libraries," I say with a smile, scanning the bar one last time.

The first few days of the New Year have gone by relatively quickly. With the help of Rose—who's a realtor—I found a great home. Now, all I'm doing is waiting for Alice and my mom to finish decorating, so I can move in.

I haven't run in to Bella despite my best efforts. I went the local library, but they told me they didn't have a Bella working there. Even when I describe her they couldn't help. I even went back to the bar twice, but there was no signs of her anywhere. I refuse to just give up though. She has been on my mind since I last saw her.

I put on a pair of khakis and polo shirt for my first day of school. I arrive early and Mrs. Cope, the principal, shows me around the school before taking me to my classroom. Next year I will be able to redecorate the room anyway I choose, but this year we are keeping the classroom the way the previous teacher had it. We felt it was best for the students, besides, she left everything when she quit and walked out.

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Cope says to the students. This is a large class for the district, but small compared to what I'm use to. There are seventeen kids, and for the first week, I'll have the substitute staying as a helper.

"Morning, Mrs. Cope," the kids all reply smiling.

"I know you're all sad that Miss Howie had to leave. Thankfully, we've had Mrs. Cheney here to help out for a while. Well, we've been searching for a new teacher for you, and we found one. You will all help Mrs. Cheney in welcoming your new teacher, right?"

The students all mumble a _yes_.

"Well, this is your new teacher—his name is Mr. Cullen," she says pointing at me.

I give them a big smile and a wave. "Hi, everyone," I say making them giggle.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Mrs. Cheney will assist you for the next week, but with your credentials I know you'll do swimmingly."

I watch her leave and then move to a chair in the front of the room.

"Hello again everyone, how about we spend today getting to know each other?"

"I'm Eric," one of the smaller boys says.

"And I'm Erin," a girl says jumping in.

"We're twins," they say together with a giggle. "And we are just about to turn six, next week," they go on.

"We have three older brothers," Eric says.

"And three older sisters," Erin carries on.

"So, there are eight of you?" I ask making sure I understood what they are telling me.

"Yes," they reply together.

"Wow, that's a busy household." They both nod at me.

I go on and all of the students tell me their names and how many siblings they have or not.

"What did you get for Christmas?"

"I got clothes from Mama, and a new Monster High doll," Erin says.

"I got Legos," Eric quickly says, "and some books from our sisters and brothers. From Santa, we got a Playstation, but we need to share with everyone in the family."

I give my speedy, first-to-talk twins a smile. "That sounds good," I say moving on to the next child.

I'm able to go through all of the kids before the lunch bell rings. Mrs. Cheney takes the students down to the cafeteria.

I frown when Eric and Erin stay here. They don't seem to have anything for lunch. "Didn't you bring your lunch?" they both shake their heads.

"Did your mom give you money for hot lunch today?"

"No, we overslept today."

I sigh unsure of what I should do and what the school's protocol is on this issue.

"Okay, give me a second and I'll get some money for you to take to the lunchroom, and have hot lunch today," I say.

Just as I get to my desk and open the drawer, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say loud enough to be heard, while I look in my briefcase.

"Sorry," I hear the sweet voice that I swear belongs to the woman I've been searching for.

"Mom," Erin giggles.

My head snaps up to see her standing there. She's wearing a long, flowery dress. With her back to me, I can see her long hair is up in a tight bun. Both Eric and Erin have run up to her.

"Hi, Bella," they say together as they hug her and I feel my heart start to thump.

It's almost like slow motion when she turns around. Right there in front of me is Bella, my mystery girl.

I watch as a blush covers her face and neck. "We were running late this morning. I didn't get a chance to hand them their lunches before they had to get to the school bus," she says passing them each a lunch box.

"I'm Bella, their oldest sister," she says holding out her hand for me.

"Edward Cullen, their new teacher."

She nods at me and bites her lip.

"Bella," Eric says tugging at her arm, and she holds up her finger to him as if to say one second.

"I'm also the library assistant here at the school. I'm in charge of the weekly story time for the classes. If you stop by the library, we can go over the schedule and arrange a time that is best suitable for you."

I grin and nod at her.

"Bella," Eric says again as she continues to speak to me about where the library is.

"MOM!" Eric yells and Bella looks down at him.

"What?"

"This has peanut butter and I'm allergic to peanuts."

"No, you're not"

"I am, too; remember? I choked on it the last time."

"That was because you tried to eat like James does, not to mention you were jumping up and down at the same time."

"I'm allergic to kiwi fruit," Erin says.

"No, you're allergic to penicillin like I am. Dairy is you and James. Shellfish is you and Lauren. Wheat and ... oh crap," Bella says taking the kiwi fruit from her box.

"I've got to start writing this stuff down. Hell, it would be quicker to say what you're not allergic to."

Erin chuckles but smiles. "What can I get instead?"

"Sorry kid, I didn't bring anything else. I didn't even have time to make my own lunch today, so I can't switch with you."

Erin nods and runs off with Eric to the table to eat.

"So, Mom?" I ask smiling at her.

"Oh, God, NO! They're my littlest brother and sister."

I tilt my head a little, they called her mom twice and she sure does look like them.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of if you are their mom; this is twenty-fourteen after all."

Bella shakes her head. "Really, they're not mine, if they were, I wouldn't be ashamed."

I give her a nod, but still feel a little unsure. I look to see all the kids are happily eating.

"Can I take you out on a date then?"

I can't help but be astounded that yet again Bella blushes. This woman before me is so unlike—but yet still the same, in a way—the woman I met on New Year's Eve. This whole shyness side of her has me completely intrigued.

"I would like that."

I nod and check on the kids again. "How about I meet up with you after school today, and we can iron out the arrangements?"

She bobs her head as she bites her lip. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yep," I'll see you then.

I wait until Bella has left before getting my own lunch and eating it at my desk.

Halfway through the afternoon, Mrs. Cheney takes the kids to gym, so I can get some paperwork done and look around the school.

I get to the library and look in the glass window. I chuckle as I see Bella with a load of kids all marching around the tables.

"Hi," a high-pitched, cheery voice says.

I jump a little and turn seeing a woman smiling at me.

"Hello," I say.

"I'm Jean Downing," she says putting her hand out for me to shake.

"Edward Cullen," I reply shaking her hand, as my eyes drift back to Bella.

"That's Bella, her kids – the twins are in your class."

"What?"

I look at Jean and she shakes her head like she disapproves. "I know it's shocking, right? I mean, she's only eighteen and with two kids that are five."

I feel myself pale. "Eight … teen," I stutter out.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan graduated at Christmas from the high school. Mrs. Cope has a soft spot for her and offered her the job here. I'm not really sure an eighteen-year-old mother of twin five-year-olds is a great person of character to be around our young ones." She stops talking and starts to chuckle. "Then again, neither does have a W-H-O-R-E for a mother.

"Jean," I hiss, a little pissed that she talking like this in a school no less.

"What? It's the truth," she blanches. "I mean, the apple didn't fall far from that tree. Her mom is thirty-seven with six kids, all from different dads. Guess she got what was coming; I mean, now she's also a grandmother. At that rate she'll be a great grandmother by the time she's fifty. I just don't care who you are, that's just wrong. She'll more than likely push out a few more kids by then. I swear she's provided more homeruns than—"

"Jean!" I interrupt in an authoritative tone. "This is not the place for this type of conversation. Also, for your information, I don't take part in town gossip or judgments of others," I snap out before walking back to my classroom.

I sit down at my desk putting my elbows on the top and my fingers go in my hair.

_She can't be eighteen!_

I hear the kids come back so I shake myself out of the slump that Jean has put me in.

I wrap up the end of the school day, and with the help of Mrs. Cheney, I get them all in their jackets. The school policy is the students from kindergarten to grade three, are picked up at the class or from the school bus by someone that is over the age of eighteen.

Mrs. Cope believes that this will give the teachers and parents, time to pass on any important information about the day or what's coming up in the school year.

Mrs. Cheney takes the small group of five kids, which includes the twins out to the bus, and I sit and wait for the other parents to arrive.

When the last child leaves, I pack up my room, and with a heavy heart I make my way to the library.

As soon as I'm through the door, my eyes land on Bella. I watch as she walks around putting the books back on the shelves.

I fall into a trance as I watch her smooth movements. She turns around and jumps when she almost bangs into me.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared me. I'm sorry; I was lost in a daydream."

"It's okay," I say putting my hand in my pockets.

"So, are you here about our date or to book a timeslot for your class?"

I struggle a little to keep the smile on my face. I would love to take her on a date, but she's only eighteen.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know your age before I asked you out."

Bella frowns at me. "What does my age have to do with us going on a date?"

"Everything – I'm thirty-eight," I insist.

Bella opens her mouth, but I quickly talk before she can.

"Before you say age is only a number—"

"Age is a word," Bella interrupts me sharply.

"What?" I ask.

"Age is a word, not a number, but so what I'm eighteen and you're thirty-eight. All that says is I'm of legal age, and you were alive in the seventies."

I chuckle and smile. "It says I'm old enough to be your dad. I mean, there are more years between us, than you've been alive."

"Edward, you asked me on a date, not to be your wife or carry your children. Who knows, maybe the date would show you I was not worth a second date; besides, I may not have liked you."

"You would've wanted a second date with me, and I would've asked you for one," I declare pushing Bella's hair away from her face.

"But we'll never know," Bella exclaims glumly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and turn to leave.

"Can we be friends?"

I stop and turn looking at her. I see she's biting her lip as she waits for me to answer.

"I would like that," I tell her truthfully.

The next day, I head back down to the library to book a Monday afternoon slot with Bella. I was sad she couldn't chat with me as her second grade class just arrived. I also found myself a little happy about the fact that she looks beautiful and sexy with her glasses on.

The rest of the week goes by calmly, and I've had a chance to talk to each of the kids' parents. Most seemed surprised that their child had a male teacher, but they didn't seem upset by it.

It's not uncommon for parents to request that a male teacher can't accompany, or help their child change or take them to the bathroom. I've been in schools where a male teacher has had to be moved to higher grade classes because the parents have become so put off by a male in the younger grades. Most teachers for kindergarten and first grade are women.

The best news came two days ago when Alice and my mom informed me that my house was ready for me to move in. This will be the first time I've actually seen it. Rose only showed me photos of it. She said the neighborhood is busy and family oriented. I trust her when she said she saw nothing that would concern her.

The house has a large basement that's been refinished. It has a full-size gym, with a treadmill, a few different elliptical machines, a punching bag and weights. There's also a nice laundry room with a newer style washer and dryer.

The main floor has a big living room, full bath, kitchen, dining room and a game room. The next floor is my large bedroom with ensuite. There's also two guestrooms with a dividing full bathroom, a library and office together, as well as a half bathroom.

"I really love it," I admit as I walk around with Rose.

I'm smiling as I enter the living room where Mom and Alice are sitting. They even stocked the kitchen for me. I call the rest of the family to come over and have dinner. I figure tonight is as good as any to celebrate my new home.

"How's work going?" Emmett asks as he helps himself to a beer.

"Good," I say happily with a grin.

"Oh, what haven't you told us?" Jasper questions.

I turn looking at him seeing he's giving me this look, like he knows something. "What?"

"You seem uneasy about something, and I think it's got something to do with you at work."

"No, I'm not," I protest.

"Hmm," he hums out as he looks at me.

I look to my dad and he shrugs at me.

"Bro code," Emmett argues closing the kitchen door.

"Fine," I huff out. "The woman from the club – she works in the library at the school. Oh, and her twins – siblings, are students in my class," I state sounding discouraged.

"Why the long face? Don't say they have some stupid rule about dating each other," Emmett retorts.

"NO! That's not it." I pull at my hair trying to think of the right words. "The twins … they call her Mom and she responds to them."

"So, she has kids. What's the big deal – you love kids ... Oh wait, is she still with the father of the twins?" My father asks and I shake my head at him.

"No, not that ... she's ... only eighteen," I sigh out.

I watch as each of them open and close their mouths looking at each other. I can even see the hope they each have on their faces. They're all hoping if they wait long enough one of the others will talk first.

"I told her we couldn't date, but we could be friends. It's just—" I stop not believing what I'm about to admit. "I'm still somewhat attracted to her," I whisper out and they just look at me.

"Okay, I'm intensely attracted to her, but I know I'm way too old for her."

"Edward, son, sometimes age is not important."

I shake my head turning back around and looking out the window. I see a group of kids are looking up at my tree; one is even standing there smoking. I immediately head for the sliding glass door.

"What's going on out here?" I ask moving to the back door.

When I get outside, I watch the smoking kid flick the cigarette down in my grass.

"Pick that up," I preach with authority.

"Ha, ha, you're in trouble," a girl teases.

"Shut up, Lauren," he grunts but doesn't move to get the cigarette.

"Seth, has she got Mia yet?" a voice I know asks.

I look to see Erin, looking up at the smoker boy I now assume is named Seth.

I hear a loud hiss and then a kitten leaps down, which is quickly followed by the top half of Bella. Bella's dress is now up to her neck and she's swinging upside down from my tree. Ironically, I can see her kitten panties.

"Hi," I say.

She blushes and then grins at me. "Hello – sorry, the stupid kitten got out and then got stuck in your tree."

I nod forcing my eyes to move down to where her eyes are.

"SETH, were you smoking again? Get that butt picked up now or I swear you'll be sorry!"

I jump a little as Bella yells while still hanging upside down.

"Really, Bells, you're stuck up a tree showing the neighbor your kitty panties and you're yelling at me?"

Bella starts to pull herself up, but only gets part way before falling back down again.

"Looks like I'm going to school on Monday and your classmates will all have a nice slide show."

Bella doesn't have to say anymore and Seth picks up the cigarette butt and runs inside.

"Sorry about him, his new ass _friends_ have him thinking he's being cool."

I chuckle moving to her. "Little kitten," I quietly say to her as I pull her up enough to wrap my arms around her waist. I hold her up, supporting her so she can kick her legs down.

Bella shakes her head and pulls her dress down as I set her on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" We seem to ask at the same time.

"I just moved into this house."

Bella nods. "I live in that house," she points, "along with my brat pack siblings." I look to the house as someone clears their throat. I turn to see my whole family just standing there watching us.

"Bella," my father says.

"Dr. Mc-take-my-panties-off-me," Bella says before I can ask how he knows her.

"Accident prone, Bella," my father says smiling at her. "What did I tell you about climbing trees?"

"To do it as much as possible?" she retorts sassily.

My dad shakes his head at her. "I'm just going to be grateful that you got down without breaking anything this time."

Bella knocks on the tree, for luck, I'm guessing, as my father laughs.

"I know – the whole time I was up there trying to get the darn cat, I was thinking 'oh we haven't been to see Mom at work in a while.' And, you know how much we love to get you and your fan club looking after us. But, then again you're here, so that must be the reason I didn't fall out of the tree. I mean, what fun is it if I wouldn't have to fight off all the nurses to get your attention."

My dad barks out a laugh but nods at Bella.

I look at the rest of the family who looks as equally confused as I do.

"I'm assuming that you are Bella, Renee's daughter?" my mom asks.

"I am, and for the record, whatever he told you about me I'll beat with a better story. I do, after all, hold the big guns. I know the story behind the nickname. Huh, Dr. Mc-take-my-panties-off-me?" Bella says with a cheeky grin, as she looks between my mom and dad.

"Yes, I've been dying to hear about that one."

"Well, look at the time, don't you have a tribe to feed?" my dad says quickly.

Bella looks to her house and takes a deep breath.

"Argh, I best get back there, and see what the damage is. I know I should just be glad that it's been five minutes and the house is still standing." Bella starts to walk backward to her house. "Welcome to the street – nice to sort of meet the rest of you." She waves before turning to run toward her house.

"So?" I say turning to my dad.

"Renee is the main charge nurse on staff, who I work with. Those are her kids. They always seem to be having accidents. Bella more than the rest put together," he says with a chuckle looking toward the house.

"I forgot they lived there."

"The nickname?" I stutter out as we enter the kitchen.

"He has been called that for three years and he still won't tell me," my mom says looking at my dad, who's avoiding our eyes.

When he fails to answer, the women walk back inside and I feel my dad's eyes on me.

"She's the girl you like?"

I swallow heading into the kitchen, but don't turn around.

"Edward?" he says more sternly following me inside.

"Yes," I say on a whisper as Emmett and Jasper enter the kitchen, but keep going into the living room.

"She's nice, smart and well beyond her eighteen years. Renee works ten-hour shifts through the week so that she can get most weekends off. It's Bella who takes care of the house and the other kids."

I look at him. "What are you saying?" I ask unsure if he's saying that I should date Bella.

"All I'm saying is that Bella is a good girl. A girl who's doing a lot more than most eighteen-year-olds do. When she catches someone, they'll be lucky to have her. If they were to let a small detail such as her age cause them to let her slip away, then they would be losing way more than they realize." My dad stops and chuckles a little. "But, I'd say they didn't really deserve her in the first place. After all, when you find that special one, nothing should stand in your way."

I swallow and nod, turning back and start to plate up the dinner I just pulled out of the oven.

"So here's to Edward's new home, job and re-start in small-town life." Rose toasts holding up her glass of wine.

We only just started eating when there's a knock on my door.

"I'll be back?" I say finding it strange as everyone I know is here.

"Bella's hurt and there's a lot of blood," Eric bursts out as soon as I open the door.

"Calm down a little, Eric, and tell me what's wrong?" I say as I kneel down to his level.

"Bella tripped over one of my toys and she fell. The glass she was holding smashed and cut her bad. There's blood all over the floor and blood makes her sick," Eric says again in one breath.

I feel my heart starting to thump harder as I become worried about her.

"DAD," I yell, "Bella cut herself – come quick." I pick Eric up and run toward Bella's house.

As soon as I enter the house, I can see the puddle of blood. Bella's sitting on the floor with her hand up and her head down. James is rubbing her back, with his head turned. I place Eric gently down and move to Bella.

"Bella," I say softly.

"Uhh ..." is the only reply I get.

"Okay, let me have a look at you," my dad says kneeling now at Bella's side. He takes hold of her hand and gently wipes it with a towel.

"Sorry, sweetie, you not only need stitches, but there's some glass in there, too. Guess it's a good thing I'm due at work soon, huh?"

"Damn, stupid ass, knocking-on-wood didn't work," Bella mutters.

I frown at her as my father wraps the towel around her hand.

"I knocked on it, so I wouldn't have an accident. This is all your tree's fault."

I chuckle a little and help Bella stand.

"James, bedtimes are nine for Eric and Erin, ten for Lauren and Jessica, and no later than midnight for the rest of you."

James just looks at her. "You make it sound like I'm incapable."

"YOU ARE!" Bella says along with my dad.

"Jeez, Doc, I had one party, one time. Besides, the fire was not my fault."

My dad just looks at him shaking his head.

"I'll get Esme to sit with them until you get home."

Bella looks at my dad.

"I'll be fine, dear," my mom says softly as Bella sways a little.

Thankfully, I have a hold of her, and I'm able to catch her.

"On that note, we should get you to the hospital before you lose any more blood."

I pick Bella up as she starts to sway again.

"You smell as good as I remember," Bella says softly in my ear.

"So do you," I reply back as I slide into the back of my dad's car with her still in my arms.

"I think I should tell you that I love your dad – he's great."

I look to my dad who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"He is great, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Bella says sounding sleepy.

When we arrive at the hospital, I carry Bella in behind my father who takes her straight into an examination room. I lie her on the bed and take hold of her good hand.

"Is this okay?" I ask pulling the chair closer to the bed as my dad leaves the room.

"Yeah, I like it."

I grin as my dad comes back in. I frown when he sprays her arm with the icy spray, before injecting her with pain killers.

"What was that about?" I ask knowing that the spray is normally used on little kids.

"See, I told you, he's great. I'm too old to get the spray, but I hate needles, so he always uses it."

"The medicine will take a few minutes to make her feel better, but she reacts fast. I'll go find Renee and be back," my father says before walking out.

I turn looking at Bella and see her hair is over her face. I reach over and gently push it out of the way. She lifts her head a little and it falls back in her face. She lets out a big breath and her hair flutters up before it falls back in her face. I chuckle and push it back again. I look at her and she gives me a big grin.

"I love your eyes, they are so green. When you looked at me on New Years, they held so much heat in them." She giggles a little at the end before biting her lip as her eyes flutter to my mouth. "Want to make out again?" I gulp and look at her in shock.

"It's the pain killers, they always make her stoned," my dad says walking back in, without looking my way.

"Bella?"

I turn in time to see a nurse running in.

"Hi, Mom!"

Bella's mom moves to her bedside.

"Hi?" she says looking at me like she's asking who are you?

"I'm Edward," I inform her and she nods.

"Renee," she replies holding out her hand.

I shake her hand and she looks back at Bella lying on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I tripped and was holding a glass." Bella shrugs a little, but then smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. "Told you Doc's son was hot."

"He is," Renee agrees. At that comment I feel like I'm intruding on their private time.

"If I can't have him, then you can't either! It's bad enough I have to listen to the other teachers talk about him. I mean, check out his tushy, it's so cute," Bella says and then sticks out her bottom lip. My dad sniggers as Renee looks at me pressing her lips together to hold in laughter.

"I'll take your word for it and remember he's right here," Renee says with a nod in my direction.

"Hi," Bella says smiling at me.

I smile back shaking my head; this girl is something else.

It takes my dad just over an hour to clean out the wound and stitch Bella up. The entire process passes with her making comments about my eyes, lips, hair, body, especially my tushy.

"I called James and told him he has to look in on her," Renee says with a sigh. "I hate this, but I need to work this shift so I can take Erin to her dietician appointment. I wish I could be at home to look after Bella, too."

"I can watch her for the night." The words tumble out my mouth, without my brain attached. After thinking it over, I guess my heart and my head both want to make sure she's safe, because I don't regret the offer. I just don't think James is the best choice to watch over her.

"I can't ask you to do that," Renee says.

"Please let me; I'll just worry about her if I don't help out any way."

Renee looks to Carlisle and then to me. "She's got a crush on you."

I swallow and look to Bella, who's in the bed laughing at her hand as she waves it in front of her eyes.

"It's not just a one-way thing." I turn and look back at Renee.

"Don't give me that look – I know that look. Charlie looked at me that way."

"Charlie?"

"Bella's ... well ... all my children's father."

"I do like her very much, but I know that I'm too old."

"Charlie was fourteen years older than me. I met him when I was eighteen; fell pregnant with Bella right away. He was my ... everything. We were together for fourteen years before God took him away from us. Age has nothing to do with love." Renee clears her throat clearly having become upset.

"She's not good with pain killers, as you can see. I will be home shortly after seven in the morning." She walks away from me and heads back to Bella.

"Bella, Edward's going to take you home and he's going to look after you, okay?"

"I get to sleep with him? YES!"

I open and close my mouth; I chuckle smiling at her. "You get to sleep next to me."

Bella shrugs. "Same thing ... tomato – potato ... whatever."

I turn around and pick up the instructions and medicine off the counter.

"Oh, there's that yummy looking, nice tushy."

I wiggle my ass a little, which makes her laugh even more before turning back around.

"Come on, my sweet, stoned girl."

I pick her up and she snuggles in close to me.

"My dad has my cell number, just ask for it and text, or call me if you are worried."

"Thank you, Edward, for looking after my girl," Renee says before she kisses Bella's forehead.

"You're welcome and it's my pleasure," I say softly. Bella has fallen asleep already in my arms.

I'm able to open my Dad's car door thanks to the fact Bella's small and light. I place her in the front seat, buckle her in, then walk around and get in the driver's side of the car. I've only just got out of the hospital car park, when Bella lies down placing her head on my thigh.

"Edward ..." slips out of her mouth and I look down to see she has a smile on her face.

I direct my eyes back to the road, as my name again slips from her mouth. I start to feel like a drowning man that surfaced taking a fresh breath.

I arrive back at Bella's house and I carry her inside. Thankfully, my mom has the door open for me. "Do you know where her room is?" I ask quietly.

My mom nods and moves off and I walk behind her. She takes me upstairs to the second room on the left.

"Her bed is by the window."

I nod moving past the bed Erin is sleeping in.

I lie her down seeing that her window faces my bedroom window.

"Can you change her for bed, and I'll run over getting a change of clothes for me."

"Sure, honey," my mom says keeping her voice low.

I go to my house grabbing some clothes to sleep in, a blanket and new clothes for tomorrow. I walk right into Bella's home when I return. I jump when I see James standing there.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I say back.

"You work with Angela?"

I nod at him. "She's got a great rack, don't you think?"

I chuckle but nod because there's no way on God's green earth you can miss them.

"Yeah," I say moving to the side a little so I can pass him.

"Put in a good word for me and I won't beat your nerdy ass for checking out my sister's panties."

James walks away from me sitting down on the sofa and flicks on the X box.

"She's all changed; call me if you need me."

"I will; here are the keys to Dad's car."

"See you soon – I love you, son," my mom says kissing my head.

"Bye, James," she says bending over the back of the sofa.

James' eyes go right to her breasts and I kick his foot.

When my mom leaves, I turn to him and glare. "Angela is married, so I'll not be hooking you up. Now that you've checked out my also married mother, I think we're even."

"Your mom's fit for an old bird," James yells as I walk out the living room.

I stop looking back. "I think I'm just going to dismiss that comment," I mutter.

I use the bathroom to get changed. I place my clothes on the chair in her room, and I lie on top of her covers pulling my own over me.

"Argh," Bella huffs out pulling at her covers. "Get in, Edward," Bella sighs out still pulling the covers.

"Bella, that wouldn't be right for me to get under your covers."

"Either you get in or I'll strip."

I look at Bella seeing her eyes are still closed as she pulls at the covers.

"Fine." Bella sits up and pulls her top up.

"Wow," I say placing my hand on hers, "I'll get in."

She smiles as I move off the covers and get under them.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bella says as she moves closer to me. "You're so warm," she hums out kicking her leg over mine and hugging herself to my side.

"I'm hot, Bella ..."

Bella barks out a loud laugh. "Yeah, you're H-O-T, hot, and I'm hot for teacher."

"That's not what I meant. I'm warm, Bella, maybe you could move a little over?" I ask, knowing that her being this close is making me feel very aroused.

When Bella fails to answer me, I tilt my head up. I can see her, and her soft, even breaths tell me she's already back to sleep.

I push her hair from her face, keeping my hand there so my thumb can stroke her soft cheek.

"I've got a feeling you may just be the death of me."

I press my lips on her forehead and she moves her head so that she's draping over my chest. I drop my arm down her back, and hold her close.

"I'm just going to let this one go," I whisper knowing I truly like her lying on me like this.

"I want the chocolate ones."

My eyes spring open when I hear the arguing that's followed by banging and then screaming.

"Bella, Lauren hit me!"

"You hit me first!"

I look to the door of her room as it burst open and three girls come running in.

"BELLA!" They all yell together.

"First, this is Erin's and my room; you knock before coming in. Second, give me a freaking minute to wake up. Third, Lauren, if I find that you hit anyone, you're in big trouble," Bella says sitting up rubbing her face. I see her wince a little.

"But she hit me first!"

"She's six—you're twelve. Do I hit you after you hit me? No, I don't. Now, get the hell out of my room so I can get up. And tell James that kitchen better be clean or I'm going toss his drum kit in the dumpster down the road."

Bella lies back down and moans a little.

"You okay?"

Bella's eyes open wide and they slowly move to me.

"What the hell?" Bella says falling out of the bed.

I look down frowning at her as she again winces, and holds her hand close to her chest.

"Bella?" I say jumping down next to her. "You need to be careful with your hand. I'll help you make breakfast, and I'll then get you the pain medication that my dad got you last night."

"What? You stayed?" I nod at her.

"Ah, crap, whatever I said you can't hold against me, I was under the influence!"

I chuckle helping her to stand up. "So you don't like my tushy?" I ask watching her blush cover her entire face and neck.

"Your tushy is _very_ nice," Bella says huskily and my eyes seem to be drawn to her lusted-filled ones.

Both Bella and I jump when there's a loud crash.

"I better get down there."

I head to get washed up and dressed before heading downstairs. I watch Bella and the rest of them work in what appears to be a form of organized chaos. When I see Bella's face keeps the pained look, I move to her and take over making the pancakes.

The mountain of food is placed on the large table, and it seems to take the kids only seconds to clear it.

"Aren't you eating?" I ask when Bella places her plate of food on the counter having covered it first.

"Yeah, that's Mom's," Bella says picking up a slice of toast.

"You'll need to eat more than that?" I comment.

"Don't feel up for it."

"Shit, you need your pain medication," I say getting up to get them. "Here," I say handing her two tablets.

She looks at the bottle and then hands me one back. "I'm not good with this stuff; one's enough to take some of the pain away, without making me stoned."

I chuckle and look around the table. I see that the food is gone and the kids have left their dirty plates.

"Seth, Paul – dishes," Bella yells.

"We'll do them later," they yell back.

"No! Now – or I will not be taking your ass to football practice. Remember, coach said he'll bench you if you don't do your chores!"

"Bella, you're our coach!"

"I am, and that seems like a stellar idea," Bella says as Seth and Paul set about clearing the table.

"This would be worth it if you could play the damn game."

Bella rolls her eyes looking at me. "Know anyone that wants to teach twenty boys—aged fourteen to eighteen—football, for free?"

I chuckle shaking my head but stop. "I may know someone."

"Really?" Bella, Seth and Paul all say together.

"Yes; so you two better get cracking on those dishes and I'll give him a call."

I move into the living room and call Emmett. "Hey, bro, it's only seven on a Sunday morning?" he says sounding sleepy.

I look at my watch seeing that he's right. "Shit, I'm sorry, bro," I say.

The front door opens and a tired looking Renee walks in. She waves at me before walking into the kitchen.

"It's okay; what's so important?"

"I was just calling to ask if you would help me with a group of teen boys and some football lessons."

"Where and what time?"

I move back into the kitchen.

"Where and what time?" I ask Bella, who's talking to Renee.

"School football field, from ten until twelve."

I nod and relay the information back to Emmett who agrees to help me.

The morning goes by with Bella making muffins and packing the family van with them, drinks and fruit. At nine-thirty, Renee goes to bed, and Bella, Seth, Paul, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Erin and I all pile into the van.

Bella's hand is still sore, so I drive. We drop Lauren and Jessica at their friend's house.

"Seth, Paul, get changed and start setting up," Bella says and they both run off. "You two, front and center."

Eric and Erin both move and stand in front of Bella.

"You two are to behave and stay off the field. You have a ball, coloring books, crayons, paper, pens and reading books, so don't be making me yell."

They both giggle but nod. "We'll be good," they say together.

"Okay; go sit on the bench."

They both run to the bench and sit down.

"This is a list of who we have. They each pay three dollars to cover the snacks and drinks."

I give her a nod, and start to help bring everything she brought with her to the table Seth and Paul have set up.

"Hi, bro," Emmett says.

I chuckle seeing he's wearing red and white Nikes, white socks up to his knees that have red stripes, red shorts, white t-shirt, and a half zipped, sleeveless red hoodie. To top off this outfit nightmare, he's got a whistle hanging around his neck on a red and white cord.

"I look like a coach, right?" Emmett boasts proudly.

"No – you look like a bad porn star; you're only missing the stach," Jasper says and looks at him. "Why didn't I get an invite?" He asks turning to me.

I roll my eyes at Jasper. "You're here, aren't you?" I ask, as some other boys start to arrive.

"Okay," Bella yells, slapping her good hand on the table. "You'll all be pleased to know that today these three strapping guys will be doing the calls. BUT, I still have _say_, and my word is final. So, if you don't listen or if you're disrespectful, I will make you clean the school again; are we clear?"

The boys all yell a "yes, sir" at Bella.

"Do I look like a SIR?" she asks them, and they all look at each other.

"Ma'am," I say with a chuckle as they all look a little afraid of Bella.

"Yes, Ma'am," they all yell and Bella shakes her head.

"They're all yours," Bella says to us, as she walks over to where Eric and Erin are.

"Okay, let's start with warm ups: four laps around the full green – go," Emmett yells blowing his whistle for good measure.

"So?" Emmett says as the boys all start running.

"So, what?" I ask folding my arms as I watch them.

"Are you going to get up close and personal with her?"

I look over to her and I smile as she seems to be doing a small exercise class with the twins. I'm still torn between her being their sister or mom. To me, it seems as if they are much closer than just siblings.

"Ask me another day," I reply as they both chuckle.

"That was great," Emmett says sounding happy as the boys run off to get showered. "How come you're doing this?"

"Coach Smith had a heart attack last summer, and the coach they have subbing is a dick. He says practicing isn't in his contract, so he won't do it. No one else stepped up, so I did. As a school employee, I can use the school on off hours, but I cannot get paid for it."

Emmett bobs his head as he looks in deep thought.

"Thanks," Bella says as I pull her to the side.

"No problem and I think Emmett may be taking this over," I chuckle as she smiles at me.

"He's very good, and seems to know his stuff, so that could be a good thing."

I stroke the side of Bella's face even if she trying to hide it, I can see she's in pain.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," I say softly to her.

**~HFT~**

January has come and gone; just like I thought, Emmett took over being the coach for the football team. With all of the kids and even parents raving about him, he was offered the job as the coach full-time. It seemed the school had enough of the sub coach, who Bella correctly described as a dick.

Bella and I have grown very close, and she's often at my house when she needs a break from the chaos of the family life she has.

"I've set them down to pizza for supper. It's not the healthiest thing, but at least there will be no super clean up. Well, at least if they eat from the boxes and use the paper towels I handed out," Bella says with a sigh as she walks into my home and sits next to me.

"Long day?" I ask.

"Too freaking long! All I managed to do is make Valentine cards with roses in them." I chuckle, kiss her forehead loving that she makes cards with her younger siblings.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Bella shakes her head. "I'll get something later – just had to step out for a few. They all have friends there. I told Eric and Erin just to come over if they get pushed around."

I nod seeing she looks sleepy.

"Why don't you close your eyes, and I'll make something for both of us?"

Bella mutters out that she's okay, but she's already half asleep. My dad was not kidding when he said Bella does a lot more than most eighteen-year-olds. She, as far as I can see, helps with homework, makes ninety percent of the meals, cleans and takes care of bedtimes. I know she does the laundry, and is in charge of making sure they all shower. She also makes sure the household bills get paid. Renee works hard, trying to support a large family on her income alone. I do know that Bella and even James help pay bills; they both contribute what money they can.

I move into the kitchen getting a start on our dinner. I'm almost done when I hear a scream followed by a loud cry. I look out my window to see Erin on the ground by my tree.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asks as she runs into the kitchen.

"Erin—" I call out running to the back door.

"Is it broken?" Eric asks looking worried at his sister.

"Yeah, the bone is not meant to be sticking out like that," Bella says as she gently picks up Erin.

"Can you please take her to the car? I need to go and slap James, and tell him I'm taking her to the hospital."

I frown at Bella seeing she's holding back tears.

I gently take Erin from her and go inside my home. I grab the few things I need and turn off our dinner. I then take her to my car placing her softy in the back and strap her in.

"We'll be at the hospital soon."

"I meant my car," Bella says as she reaches me. "I can't drive yours."

"I will be getting in and taking you."

Bella just looks at me.

"Come on, love, get in," I say moving closer to her. "Let me help you?"

I hear her let out a shaky breath and she looks at me. She gives me a nod before moving around the car and getting in the back with Erin.

We arrive at the hospital and drop the girls off at the door to the ER before leaving them to park my car.

As I enter the ER, I see Erin and Bella are nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, I'm with Erin Swan?" I say and the nurse looks at me.

"Edward?" she asks questioningly and I nod. "Your dad just took them into room three," she says hitting the buzzer for the door to open.

"I'm sorry, but she's going to need surgery," I hear my dad say.

"But Mom's not here. She's out on the ambulance, doing her EMT time," Bella says sounding as if she is panicking as well as crying.

"I'll call them telling her to come back. I can give her something now for the pain."

"What about the last time – she had a reaction," Bella argues and I move to her.

"I know, sweetie, she'll be fine."

Bella just sighs. "When will she go in?"

"I'll get her all set up so as soon as your mom signs her consent to the surgery, then we'll be good to go." Bella nods at my dad and he walks out.

"I was meant to be watching her for Mom, not sleeping. This is my fault," Bella cries.

"She'll be okay, love. You're a good mo ... sister," I say just stopping the word _mom_ from fully coming out. Before I can talk again, Renee runs in and over to Erin.

"Hey, baby, mommy's here," she says hugging her lightly.

It's not too long before my dad comes and wheels Erin away.

"You're still thinking they are mine?"

I shake my head and sigh. "You just seem so close to them, you often act like their mom." I try to explain my thoughts.

"Mom found out she was pregnant with them months after dad died. She thinks they were conceived the night before he died," Bella stops and sighs. "We tried to live in our old house, but everything reminded us of him, and it hurt that he wasn't coming back. We decided to move and make new start, just after the twins were born. I had put on some weight because I had been eating my sorrows away. Mom had lost lots of weight after the babies, because of the stress. When we arrived, rumors started flying that they were mine. I was thirteen, and I still played with my Barbie's." Bella shakes her head.

"Mom started working, leaving James to look after us. Of course he was shitty at it, so I did it, I didn't mind. When the twins started talking, James taught them to call me Mom. He thought he was funny, but it of course started the town talking again. Of course, they didn't know better and they called both Mom and me by Mom. I tried at first to make them stop, thinking it would make Mom sad."

Bella stops and looks to where Renee is.

"She missed so much, and I knew that bothered her. Even with me videoing things as much as I could, she still missed it. The twins always called her Mom, so in the end, that was all she needed to smile. As they got older, they pretty much stopped calling me Mom; however, when they are trying to get my attention they still do it. I know some people in town still think the twins are mine, but they're not. Don't get me wrong, I love them just the same as I would if they were mine, but they're my siblings. I just feel horrible because of me, Erin has gotten hurt badly." Bella sobs, crying on my shoulder.

I hug her to me, hating that she's crying. All I want to do is to take the pain away from her. I would gladly take all her pain if I could.

Bella quietly cries herself to sleep, and I put my jacket over her.

"She feels so much responsibility, but accidents happen," Renee says softly.

"She's right – I do feel guilty. I got to see all of the rest of the kids meet their milestones, but not the twins. It's not just the twins that make me sad though. I worry about how much pressure I've put on Bella. It hurts me that James thought I would give up on him, and kick him out because I didn't give birth to him. I may not be his real mom, but that boy has been my son since he was four. Paul and Seth are young men now, something I have no clue about. I've never been an adult man, and I can't guide them in that way. Lauren and Jessica are missing out on bringing their boyfriends around to meet their dad. They'll never have to be embarrassed about Daddy giving the boyfriends the talk. Then, of course, there's Bella. She's given up her teen years to help me. She does too much and no matter what I tell her, she never seems to slow down her load. When anything goes wrong, she takes it all on like it's her fault."

Renee looks at the clock, before back at me.

"I saw you watching her, checking her out when she has her back turned."

I feel my face heat up, and drop my head feeling so ashamed that she noticed that.

"Edward, go for it, let her have something crazy, forbidden. Show her life, love – make her want something for her, just don't break her heart."

Renee gets up and walks away. I look back at Bella, and I can almost feel my heart beating out a "yes" over and over again.

~HFT~

Thankfully, Erin's surgery went well, and she only had to stay in hospital for two days. Today is Valentine's Day and I received ten cards. Only one really matters to me. The one addressed to: _'my hot teacher, with the hottest tushy around.'_

I open the card and chuckle to myself as I read it.

_Look into my eyes.  
Your eyes are getting heavy. _

_You're getting sleepy, sleeeepy, sleeeepy.  
Now repeat after me ... I want to be her love slave.  
From, Your wannabe sex kitten._

I smile looking at the card as the last child leaves the classroom. I'm sitting at my desk looking over some school work. I hear my door open and I look up seeing Bella.

"Hi," she says as she sits on my desk.

"Hi, kitten," I say smiling at her as I lean back in my chair.

She crosses her legs, which draws my attention to them. By God they go on forever.

"How are the twins doing on their school work?" Bella asks.

Her voice tells me she notices my attention to her legs and my eyes go to hers. "They're doing great," I say leaning forward so my chest touches her knee.

Bella just sits watching me, and I can feel my heart beating faster with the heat radiating between us. I back away a little and suddenly Bella jumps down from my desk. I watch her as she moves to one of the kids' desks in the front row.

"So, Mr. Cullen, what's today's lesson?" She asks huskily, as she sits in the little chair. She knows her legs are my focus like this.

I swallow closing my eyes knowing this little display has been played out in a lot of my fantasies lately.

"What would you like me to teach you?"

"Hmm … I don't think that would be appropriate for school," Bella says blushing.

My cock takes great notice and he's sure trying to give me his input right now.

"How about I give you a lesson in one of my great passions then?" I ask moving to stand in front of my desk.

"And that is?" Bella says as she leans on the desk giving me a great view down the front of her blouse.

"Shakespeare."

"I'll lead and you follow?" Bella says standing and I nod.

I raise my hand so I can remove my glasses but Bella's hand covers mine.

"Leave them on, they make you look sexier."

I chuckle but drop our still joined hands.

Bella clears her throat looking at me with that shy sexy look she's mastered.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

I look at her knowing right away she's reciting Romeo and Juliet's first kiss, from act one scene four. I grin a little as I look at her.

"_Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers, too?" _I respond in my best Shakespearian declaration.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"_ Bella proclaims, stepping closer to me.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_ I state as I move her hair behind her ear.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_ Bella speaks so fluently, she really is something else.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."_ I move my head to kiss her. Just as my lips are about to touch hers, her cell starts play _Our House_ by Madness, and I know right away it's one of the kids.

"Sorry," Bella huffs as she answers it.

"Hi—" Bella stops talking and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Of course, she's crying, she's in pain. She broke her freaking arm, you know? Just give her the pain medication like the directions say—" Bella stops talking and just looks at me.

"I can't shop, I don't have Mom's car."

I shake my head and pick up my car keys, waving them at her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the store."

Bella mouths _thank you_ to me.

"We would have more food if we weren't feeding an army of your friends. Don't they have their own homes?"

Bella glares at the cell. "Any more of that kind of talk and I'll be getting Emmett to show you the correct way to talk to a lady instead of playing football."

"Seth ... don't … just, argh, I hate when ... goodbye." Bella clicks _end call_ on her cell and looks at me.

"You sure this okay?"

"It's fine; come on," I say placing my hand on her back.

"Just so you know, I enjoyed my first lesson. Maybe we should do it again, soon."

I chuckle helping her in my car. "You can count on it," I whisper and close her door. I walk around to my side, but by the grin on her face, I'm sure she heard me.

When I get home, I place the special card she made me, on my bedside table. I grab my load of dirty laundry and take it downstairs to wash. After I start the washer, I make my way to the kitchen. I look out the window as I wash my hands in the sink and see Bella is in her yard dancing in the rain.

I stand at my kitchen door and watch her dancing to Starships, _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now_.

"Having fun?" I ask after moving out to where she's at.

"Yes," she says, but doesn't stop her movements. "Come and dance with me."

"It's raining," I reply as I move over to her.

"So, we're already wet."

I chuckle pulling her into my arms.

"Where are the rest of them?" I ask having noticed that her house is oddly quiet.

"Mom took Eric, Erin, Jessica and Lauren out to see a movie and then eat pizza. Seth and Paul are at a sleepover, and James is on a date with Victoria."

"You didn't want to go?"

"Edward, a date is normally just two people. What kind of date have you been on where people brought their siblings with them?"

I roll my eyes and pat her ass—her smart ass.

"I meant the movie and pizza."

Bella shakes her head. "I wanted to stay home and dance in the rain. I was hoping I could get you to come out and dance with me."

"Well, it looks like your plan worked."

"It did," she says smiling at me.

There's a loud rumble in the sky and the rain comes down heavier.

"Come on," I say pulling her to my house.

I keep a hold of her hand all the way to my room, only stopping to get some towels. I let her go giving her a towel.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," I tell her drying my hair.

I turn around to hand her a shirt to find she's taken her dress off, leaving her in panties and a very wet—very thin—white tank.

I gulp looking at her. "Something wrong?" Bella asks panting a little.

I close my eyes taking deep breaths trying to regain some control.

"Screw it," I say dropping the shirt on the floor and moving to her. I lightly caress her sides with my fingertips. As I move them up, her top comes up as well exposing her soft skin. I can feel it, but my eyes are locked with hers.

"I want you," I whisper and she smiles. Dropping my eyes to her perky breasts, "You are so beautiful," is all I can manage to husk out.

Bella stands on her tiptoes and moves her lips closer to me. "And, you're wearing too many clothes." Bella's sweet breath hits me and it sends shivers down my spine right to my cock.

She looks to my eyes and her lips move to mine and I know I'm fucked.

"Can I take this off?" I ask as I tug at her top.

"Only if I can remove yours."

I pull her top off kissing her right away as she starts to unbutton my shirt. As soon as my shirt hits the floor, I run my hand down her back cupping her fine ass and picking her up.

I carry her to my bed and sit down so she's straddling me.

"You've done this before, right?" I ask, needing to know if she's a virgin.

"What – went after the man I wanted?" Bella asks shaking her head.

I smile loving the fact she can be sexy and cute at the same time. "No, I mean, have sex. You've had sex before, right?"

"I have," Bella says a little sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I'd have listened to my mom when she said not to throw it away. She said I'd meet someone that I wished I had waited for, and now I have you."

"It's okay," I tell her and she smiles at me.

"I may not have waited for you to be my first, but if I get my way, you'll be my last."

I close my eyes, humbled by her words. "Oh, my Bella, you have no idea how much I like the sound of that."

"Show me," she says kissing my collarbone.

I flip us so she's flat on my bed.

"You sure?" I ask, my hand hovers over her waistband.

"I am," she grins.

I pull her free from her little panties. The scent of her arousal makes my dick ache in anticipation. I trail my fingers over her skin, as I devour her mouth. I only pull back when we both need to breathe.

Her moans and pants excite me, and I latch onto her neck, kissing and licking. Wanting to mark her as mine, but not leave it visible for the children at school, I suck on the flesh under her collarbone. I pull back with a pop, and I look down with great pride as I see the purple tinted flesh.

"Mine," I moan out, as I trust my still clothed cock against her.

Her hands go to my waistband and they fumble with the opening. I can't help but chuckle at her impatience.

"Get these off, Edward," she orders.

"Patience, love, first I have a few things to do."

I kiss her soundly, and start to make my way down her body. I leave a trail of open mouth kisses across her shoulders and up and down each arm. I kiss each of her fingers, and suck on the pulse point of both wrists. Her fingers thread into my hair. The sounds she's letting out, are about to push me over the edge.

I move to her chest where I slowly kiss each inch of her breasts. Pressing her breasts together, I flick my tongue over her nipples simultaneously. Her body arches and the pull on my hair increases. I moan out and start to nibble at her peaked flesh. I set a rhythm of lick, lick, bite, and suck. Her hips are now moving in circles, pressing her warm pussy against my still covered shaft. If this is any indication of how she'll move when I'm balls deep inside her, I'll never want for any excitement in my life as long as I have her.

I can't help but grunt as she grinds up hard against me. I know I'm going to blow my load, but I'm nowhere near being ready to fuck her just yet. I continue to lavish her breasts with attention, as she brings me to a climax in my pants. I'm not ashamed of this; it's been a long time coming.

My body shudders in ecstasy and she calls out my name as her hips finally still. I move back up to her mouth and kiss her deeply, as I press my pelvis hard to hers. I get up enough to remove my soiled pants and grab a few condoms from the drawer beside my bed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I'll show you how much I really want you," I growl out.

"More please," she pants.

"No worries, baby, there's a lot more to come."

I move back down her body kissing and licking as I go. I stop again to pay ample attention to her breasts, but this time my hands are trailing up and down her sides. I suck and nibble lower and leave a few more marks on her exquisite body. I feel like a teenager, but there's this need and desire inside me to mark her as mine.

I trail my tongue across her ribs, and down her side. At her hip, I suck the flesh again, before licking across her body to her other hip. Moving back up her left side, I nibble lightly causing her body to jerk from being ticklish. I chuckle lightly and bank away that info for the future.

Moving back to the center of her chest I place a light kiss on the underside of her breasts and move down lower. I nibble and play with her belly button, and find much enjoyment in the small jewel she has dangling from her navel.

I move lower, finally able to see her at eye level. I kiss lower, placing an open mouth kiss on the surface of her mound. Her hips buck up and I move my hands to them to hold her still. I lift up so I can take her in and I let out a gasp. I can see how wet her bare pussy is. I want to make this linger, but I can't help myself.

I move lower and see the swollen nub between her pussy lips. I latch onto it and suck it deep in my mouth. Her hips try to lift, but I hold her tight as I bite down lightly and flick my tongue as fast as I can.

I've never been the kind of guy who wants to lick pussy all the time, but I could literally live on the essence she's giving me. I feel like I've been starving for her taste. I lick, nibble and suck until her body trembles in orgasm. I push a finger inside her tight pussy and gently lick her as she calms down.

Once her body stops shaking, I lean up and smile at her. "Ready for more?" I ask.

"Yes," she hisses out and I thrust a second finger into her wet heat. This time I move up her body and kiss her as I thrust my fingers in and out of her body. She claws at my back and arm, fighting for control. The heaviness of my body pressing on her right side, doesn't allow her to gain control. Soon my fingers are sending her over the edge again, and I swallow her moans as she goes.

I slowly remove my fingers from her and spread her juices around her pussy. I grab a condom and roll it down my cock. Using her pussy juices on my hand I stroke myself a few times as I move between her legs. I look to her, and see nothing but pure desire in her eyes.

Letting the head of my cock rest heavily on her opening, I rub my hands along her inner thigh.

"I want you so much, baby. If I hurt you, or you need me to slow down, just say so, okay?"

"Not slow. I want you hard, fast and deep," she moans out.

"Oh, baby, no worries, I got plenty of time to show you more than hard and fast, but it will always be deep with me," I say as I thrust forward and sink into her fully.

I don't move, but I can feel the spasms of her pussy around my cock. I've never been so thankful of having a release in my pants as I am now. It will help me hold off, so I can make her come around my dick. I want to thrust, but I wait until I know her body is ready. When I feel her relax a little, I reach between us and rub her clit.

She moans and wraps her legs around my torso. I know now I can let it go and I do. I push and pull myself from within her body, as she cries out for more. I lean up on my knees and spread her legs more, pushing her knees to her sides. I watch as I thrust and my cock disappears into her. This time when her muscles retract and start to pulsate I continue to thrust hard into her.

She calls out my name and is chanting things that are not making sense. I grind against her while fully encased inside her as her orgasm takes over her senses. I have no idea how I've managed to last this long, because my groin aches for its release.

"Give me it, Edward; I want you to give it to me."

"Baby, seeing you come gives me more satisfaction than you even realize, there's no way I wouldn't share mine with you."

I begin to thrust into her again and her hands move to my hair. Pulling me down she kisses me and within three strokes I'm seeing spots as my body convulses in pleasure.

Unsure of how we got there, but I'm on my back and she is now lying on my chest. I play with her hair as her head rests on my chest. We lie here just touching and holding each other.

"What happens now?" she asks me after a few minutes goes by.

"Now, I take you on dates. After the third, we'll tell each other we're in love. You'll start to sleep over here with me on a regular basis. After six months, I'll ask you to marry me. You'll say it's too soon, but I'll be so romantic you can't say _no_. Then we'll get married and live happily ever after."

"You have it all worked out, don't you?" Bella asks as she chuckles.

"I do."

"One problem," she states.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" I ask and she sits up a little looking down at me.

"I'm already in love with you."

I swallow – I knew that she had strong feelings for me, but I never knew she felt the way I did.

"Good, because I'm in love with you, too," I say pulling her head down to kiss her.

"Do you think your family will be okay with us?" Bella asks sounding worried.

"Yes, my brother and dad love you."

"I know, Dr. Mc-take-my-panties-off-me loves me, but what about Jasper and Emmett?"

"Jasper and Emmett like you – trust me." I nod but stop and tilt my head. "What's the story with that nickname for my father?"

"I swore I wouldn't tell."

"Tell me," I say tickling her.

"Shit, stop, I'm really ticklish."

I shake my head at her. "Tell me?"

"Okay, okay," Bella says and I stop, looking at her.

"You can't say anything to him or anyone else for that matter."

"Come on and tell me," I say impatiently.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I say as Bella narrows her eyes at me.

"I was on my way home, and he was saying goodbye to me by the hospital door. Suddenly, this man ran in yelling that his wife was in the cab outside having their baby. Carlisle grabbed gloves and rushed out to the cab. Lifts the lady's dress and begins to take off her panties. Then he suddenly noticed that there are a couple of cabs and he was in the wrong one. The nurses were all laughing, and ever since then they've been calling him that."

I just look at Bella in shock and then burst out laughing. I look at Bella pushing her hair out the way.

"Have dinner with me? No – in fact have dinner, spend the night, and let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow."

Bella nods and I move off the bed, and get her the shirt I threw on the floor earlier. I dispose of the now droopy condom, and pull on some boxers and a t-shirt and turn to look at Bella. She's still on my bed, looking sexy in my shirt. I move back to the bed kissing her, as my cock again springs to life.

"Come on, or he's never letting you leave this room."

"Maybe I don't want to leave. Maybe I've earned a detention, after all I was hot for teacher and I had my wicked way with him."

"Well, your teacher sure is hot for the cute little library assistant, so maybe she can teach him something."

"You can count on that," she flirts.

"So you think you can teach this old dog a new trick?"

"Maybe," she says dropping to her knees in front of me and pulling down my boxers.

* * *

**A/N: So this was our entry, it did not do well but it was up against some very awesome stories. I urge you to go check out the entries they are all amazing. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
